Mew Mew truth or dare
by MewPurin
Summary: send in dares to all ur fav mews, non-mews, and aliens! Note: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo Mew Mew

_**Tokyo Mew Mew Truth or dare**_

**Pudding: Hi and welcome to the Tokyo Mew Mew Truth or Dare show, Na No Da!**

**Me: Thanks for the intro Pudding. Here on the Tokyo mew mew show we're going to ask you're favorite characters Questions! The characters who will be on the show are Pudding, Tart, Zakuro, Pai, Kish, Ichigo, Mint, Ryou, Keiichiro and Lettuce! **

**Audience: 'screams and applauses' **

**Me: Now first things first!**

'**suddenly everyone one is tied to an electric chair'**

**Ichigo: Nya!! What happened!?**

**Pudding: This is very uncomfortable, Na No Da!**

**Me: I, the powerful authoress (Not really), have made you all tied up, using only my mind!**

**Tart: I think she's **_**lost**_** her mind……**

'**everyone nods in agreement.'**

**Me: Silence! I have tied you all to an electric chair so that you must tell me the truth!**

**Pudding: Lettuce onee-chan, I'm scared Na No Da!**

**Lettuce: Me too Pudding, me too….**

**Me: Now who to ask a question first…………? Ah, Lettuce, the fish girl!**

**Lettuce: Um, actually, porpoises aren't fishes………………**

**Me: Whatever! Okay, now answer this; what's 2+2?**

**Lettuce: Um, aren't you supposed to ask me questions about my life….?**

**Me: TIMES UP!! The correct answer is 4!! 'pulls out a remote and presses a button'**

**Lettuce: 'lettuce is shocked by her chair' AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**Mint: That girl's crazy!!**

**Zakuro: I know!!**

**Tart & Pudding: I'm scared!!**

**Pai: Release us at once! You're scaring the children!**

**Tart: Yeah, you- what a second!! I'm not a child!!**

**Me: Silence!!**

'**everyone got quit because they're afraid'**

**Me: Good! Oh, I know! I'll ask the cat girl a question!**

**Ichigo: My name is Ichigo, NOT cat girl!**

**Me: I don't care! Now let's see….. do you lo****v****e Kish?**

**Ichigo: NO I DO NOT!! I lo****v****e Masaya, and Masaya only!!**

**Me: WRONG ANSWER!! 'pushes another button on the remote and shocks Ichigo'**

**Ichigo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! HOW DID I POSSIBLY GET THAT WRONG?!**

**Me: I don't want you to like Masaya; I want you to like Kish!! Oh, and just for future reference, If you give me answers that I don't like, then I will zap you! Now Ichigo, go give Kish a kiss on the cheek!**

**Ichigo: But I don't like him!**

**Me: Now!!**

**Ichigo: But I can't!! I'm all tied up!!**

**Me: No worries!! I'll just move you're chair next to him. 'Ichigo's chair magically appears next to Kish's.' **

**Tart: How **_**DOES**_** she do that?!**

**Pudding: I don't know, Na No Da.**

'**Ichigo leans over her chair and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.'**

**Ichigo: There! HAPPY NOW?!**

**Me: As a matter of fact, yes, I am!**

**Ichigo: Grrrr!!**

**Pudding: What's wrong with Ichigo onee-chan?**

**Mint: I'm not sure.**

**Kish: Thank you for making Koneko-Chan kiss me!**

**Me: No prob. Now, who shall be my next victim….?**

'**Tart sneezes'**

**Me: Of Course!! Tart will be my next victim! **

**Tart: Oh no……..**

**Me: Okay, do you like Pudding?**

**Tart: NO I DO NOT! 'Tart blushes several different shades of red'**

**Me: Ah ha! You blushed! That means you like her!**

**Tart: That doesn't mean anything!!**

**Me: Yes, it does!**

**Tart: No, it doesn't!**

**Me: Yes! **

**Tart: No!**

**Me: Yes!**

**Tart: NO!**

**Me: YES!**

**Ichigo: Hey, why doesn't the midget get shocked!?**

**Tart: I'm not a midget!**

**Me: Because I like him. I probably won't shock Pai, Zakuro, Kish, or Pudding either.**

**Ichigo: That's favoritism! That's not fair!**

**Me: Well life isn't fair! Deal with it! Tart, I demand you to kiss Pudding on the cheek!**

**Tart: NO WAY!!**

**Pudding: I agree Na No Da! Me and Tar Tar are just friends!**

'**Tart looks sad'**

**Me: Fine! Now it's dare time!!**

'**All of TMM groans'**

**Me: Okay! Ichigoooooooooooooooooo…………………………..**

**Ichigo: OH NOOOO!!**

**Me: Oh**_, yes!___

'**Takes Ichigo into a soundproof room'**

**Mint: I wonder what she's going to dare Ichigo to do….?**

**Kish: I hope that she doesn't hurt poor koneko-chan!**

**Tart: 'cough' Old hag. 'cough'**

**Pudding: 'Giggles'**

**Tart: 'looks away to hide his dark red blush'**

**Me: Ichigo, I dare you to tell Kish that you always had liked him!!**

**Ichigo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I can't and I won't!!**

**Me: Ichigo…… why are you blushing….?**

**Ichigo: Huh? 'suddenly realizes her face is red' Uhhhhh…………………**

**Me: 'anime question mark forms over my head' Okkkkaayyyyyyyy………. I'll just skip you then….**

'**brings Ichigo back'**

**Me: Okay! Next is Pudding!**

'**brings Pudding into the soundproof room'**

**Lettuce: What happened?**

**Ichigo: Ano… she decided to skip me…..**

**Mint: Why?**

**Ichigo: Ano……**

**Me: Okay, you MUST do this Pudding, got it? Promise me you'll do it, no matter what?**

**Pudding: Okay, na no da….**

**Me: 'smiles triumphantly' I dare, no wait; I DEMAND that tell Tart you like him!**

**Pudding: Wha?! ' she blushes a light shade of pink'**

**Me: You PROMISED, Pudding.**

**Pudding: ..…**

'**brings Pudding back untied'**

**Me: Now do it!**

**Pudding: All right, all right!**

'**Pudding walks over to Tart and tells him that she likes him and Tart blushes MANY different colors'**

**Pudding: There, Na No Da!**

**Me: Good!**

'**Pudding is tied back up'**

**Me: Now Lettuce, I dare you to run around Tokyo screaming, "I LIKE CHOCOLATE MILK!!"**

'**Lettuce whimpers'**

**Me: Off with you, do as I command!**

**Me: 'sends her into Tokyo and attaches a camera and shocker on Lettuce' Now begin!**

'**Lettuce start's running around like a manic and screaming "I LIKE CHOCOLATE MILK!",in fear of being shocked' **

**Me: Now I am pleased! Now, all you peoples out there, send in your dares! We'll be waitin'! JA NE!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hihi

"Hihi!" I yelled. "Welcome back to Tokyo mew mew truth or dare! In this round, I've decided to let the contestants out of there chairs!"

"REALLY?!" Ichigo asked.

"Well, Maybe not Ichi…."

"WHAT?! NYYYYAAA!!"

" 'Nya' is now my thing. Now, Pudding, read the first review."

"Okay, Onee-Chan, Na No Da." Pudding said. " It's from usagiki1234. It says:

DARES!  
Taruto: U LIKE PURIN! IDMITT IT TO THE WORLD!

XD im not eben supposed to be on

LATER FREAKS

P.s. ICHIGO A.K.A PINKY-JUMP IN A LAKE!"

"Okay, Taruto, admit your affection for Pudding." I said.

"WHAT?! NO WAY! I DON'T LIKE HER!"

"WE ALREADY KNOW THE TRUTH! THERE IS NO POINT IN DENYING IT!"

"I LIKE HER! THERE!"

"Thank you. Now, Ichi, jump in a lake."

I don't wanna jump in a lake!!" Ichigo whined.

"So? I don't wanna be in therapy, but I am, so DEAL!"

"O-okay…" Ichigo went and jumped in a random lake.

"NEXT REvIEW!! Mint, you read."

"Okay. It's from Faith-Hope-Love-Joy:

Name: Faith-Hope-Love-Joy  
Fave Character: Lettuce (STOP TORTURING HER!)  
Dare: I dare Zakuro to kiss Pai because I KNOW that they like each other!"

"Yay! A Zaku-Pai fan! Okay Zakuro, kiss pai!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"DO IT OR ELSE!"

"Okay…" Zakuro kissed Pai lightly on the lips. They both turned a light shade of red.

"See, that wasn't so hard!" I stated happily. "Now for the next review! Lettuce, read the next one!"

"Um, it's from SukiraOfTheLight:

AWESOME!  
Kish: U r now my boyfriend. Oh and meet Cerberus. (shows GIANT 3 headed dog)  
he does whatever I tell him to and hates it when Im mad or sad.  
Ichigo: DIE! (stabs her) Darn Pinkie.  
Tart: kiss Pudding. OR ELSE (Cerberus growls)  
Deep Blue: I AM MORE EVIL THAN U! U wanna know why? I AM QUEEN OF THE  
UNDERWORLD AND UR NOT!  
MP: (puts shock collar on Ichigo and hands u the remote) Have fun!

Mika-chan."

"Okay!" Said Kish cheerfully.

"Oh, I know Cereberus! He's in books! He's AWESOME!" I said.

"Urkk, blegh, gaaarrrkkk……" Ichigo died of being stabbed. YAY!

Unfortunately, I had to bring her back to life so she could answer reviews.

"Tart, kiss Imoto-Chan! OR ELSE!"

"Kay……" Tart kissed Pudding and their faces turned redder than ichigo's hair.

"Your more evil than me? Doubt it." Deep blue replied.

"Nah, I betcha she is. Heck, I'M more evil than you. You're a pansy."

"…………"

"AW SWEET! I GET A SHOCK COLLAR FOR ICHI?! AW MAN, YOU ROCK!"

"Why me.." Ichigo whimpered.

I began shocking Ichigo for no reason whatsoever.

"ACK! ARGH! AHHHH!!"

"Yay, I'm happy! Zakuro, read next one please!"

"Okay. It's from Spirtcharm:

Hi everyone! Hi Mint and Ryou I'm worst nightmare! MWWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Ryou: Run around Tokyo dressed in a cheetah printed dress. High heels, fish  
net stockings, red lip stick, pink eye shadow, and pearl earrings.

Mint: Run around Tokyo screaming "I'm an idiot and I'm in love with a hobo!"

Lettuce: You one of my most favorite characters ( Hugs Lettuce.)

Mint: Give Pudding and Tart all your money.

Pudding and Tart: Take Mint's money and go buy all the candy in a candy shop.

Ryou: Make out with a gorilla. A male gorilla us and tell us how it was.

Mint: Make out with a hobo's foot and tell us how it was.

Okay I'm done. Bye bye."

"This'll be fun!" I cheered. "Ryou, here's your dress, fishnets, eye shadow, lipstick, heels, and earrings! You know what to do." Ryou took the items glumly, changed, and then ran around Tokyo for 5o minutes, looking like an idiot.

"Mint, do the dare."

"But-"

"NO BUTS!"

Mint ran around Tokyo screaming, "I'm an idiot and I'm in love with a hobo!"

Mint came back with a glare on her face. "I hate you, Spirtcharm………"

Lettuce hugged spirtcharm back. "A-arrigatto…"

Mint sobbed as she gave all her money to pudding and tart. Pudding and tart spent it all on a load of candy.

"Can I have some?" I asked.

"Sure, Onee-chan, Na no da!"

"Yay!" I happily ate the candy.

You made out with a male gorilla. He kept muttering, "Horrible.."

Mint then made out with a hobo's foot. "It was repulsive and disgusting!" She shrieked.

"Now let's get on with are final review! Kish onii-chan, read!"

"Okay, imoto-chan. It's from MewToffee. It says:

YAY! Another of these thingys i love!  
MewPurin: OMFG!! U FORGOT ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT PEOPLE IN TOKYO MEW MEW!  
NODA-KUN! or as you all know him, THE IGUANA KID!  
Noda: NODA-KUN! -Glomps-  
Kish: Date SukiraOfTheLight (Mika). She is my wonderful Onee-chan, AND IF YOU  
DONT, IT WILL BEE OFF WITH YOUR HEEWAAD!  
Ichigo: Go... gut yourself, jump off a cliff, make out with Masaya AND THEN  
KILL HIM!  
Ryou: RYOU-KUN! -Glomps him-  
Pai: PURPLE! Whats your opinion on ZakuroXPai? What do you lie better.  
ZakuroxPai or PaixLettuce?  
Pudding: HI PUDDING-CHAN! WILL YOU BE MY BEST FREIND! -Hugs-  
Lettuce: -evil glare- Go... Umm...er... I got nothing... try and anger  
Cerberus.  
Well... BYE BYE!  
Toffee

"WHO'S NODA?! WHERE IS HE?!" I shrieked.

"I'm already dating Mika-Chan." Kish stated.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Ichigo protested.

"Yes way." I shocked her with the shock collar, and then she gut herself, jumped off a cliff, made out with masaya, and then killed him with a knife.

"Can't…. breath…" Ryou panted.

"Personally, Lettuce is a tad to young for me. Howeer, she did help me realize that not all humans are terrible."

"But one-chan is my best friend…. I know! I'll have two best friends, na no da!"

"Um, hi Cerberus.." Cerberus attacked lettuce, ripping her to shreds.

"Well, that's all we got fer now! JA NE!" I Screeched.


	3. discontinued

**THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED DUE TO LAZINESS.**

**I'VE RELIZED THAT I CANNOT**

**JUGGLE 2 STORIES AT ONCE.**

**SORRY TO THE FEW PEOPLE WHO **

**REVIEWD.**

-MewPurin


End file.
